


Good bye Part Five

by musiclovinchic93



Series: Good Bye [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovinchic93/pseuds/musiclovinchic93
Summary: Reader lets Dean know about their daughter.





	Good bye Part Five

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural or its characters, this is a work of fiction. Please leave feedback so I can write better fanfics!

**Warnings:** Angst, injury

 

“Maylee be careful!” y/n yells. Maylee is playing on the monkey bars and almost fell after losing her grip on one of the bars.

“I’m fine mom,” Maylee yells back. She rolls her eyes while continuing across the red faded metal monkey bars.

You let yourself laugh at her sassiness since she now has her back to you. You are sitting on a bench watching her have fun. Castiel and Dean should be here any minute, and you can feel the fear creep into your chest. It’s been around 10 years since you’ve seen him. Your breaths become faster and your handshakes. You close your eyes and take deep breathes. As you open your eyes, you hear that familiar voice ring out from behind you.

“Why are we at this park Cas?” Dean calls out. “We have a case to work on.”

“We are meeting a friend of mine,” Castiel replied.

You can feel them walking up behind you. The little hairs on the back of your neck are standing up. You grab your hand to try and make it stop shaking. You look towards the playground and see Maylee running toward the swings. She loves to get high on the swing and jump off.

“Hello y/n how are doing today,” Castiel asks.

You turn and face the boys. Dean’s face changed instantly from annoyance to surprise. He looks just as gorgeous as he was 10 years ago. His face shows age with small wrinkles around his eyes, but overall not much has changed. He is still wearing his blue jacket, flannel, and blue jeans.

“Hi Castiel, I’m doing good just enjoying this beautiful day,” you reply. “Hello Dean, it’s been awhile hasn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Dean whispers. “It has.”

“I see Maylee is having fun,” Castiel says. He looks toward your daughter as she starts getting high in the air laughing.

“Yeah, she is,” You reply. “She loves this park.”

Dean’s eyes go wide at the mention of your daughter. As the three of you move your looks to her direction, she jumps off the swing. Unfortunately, she miscalculated how high she was and ended up landing on her leg on the downfall. You’re off the bench and running towards your daughter as soon as you realize what happened. When you reach her, she is grabbing her leg and starting to cry.

“Let me see your leg Maylee,” you said. You grab her hand and move it off of her leg. While you look at her leg, Castiel and Dean run up to you.

“Is it broken, mommy?” Maylee asks with tears in her eyes.

“It doesn’t appear to be,” you reply. You move hair out of her eyes and kiss her forehead. “It going to be sore for a while though.”

Castiel leans down to your guys level. He gives you the look of asking for permission to heal her and you nod.

“I can make it feel better,” Castiel says. “Do you want me to Maylee?”

“Yes,” Maylee replies. Castiel puts his hand on her leg and heals it.

“Does it hurt,” Castiel asks.

“No,” Maylee replies. “Thank you, Castiel!”

“Your welcome,” Castiel smiles.

Worrying about Maylee made you forget about Dean’s presence for a minute. Dean coughs bringing your attention back to him.

“Maylee there’s someone I want you to meet,” you say. “This is another one of mommy’s friends. His name is Dean. Dean this is my daughter Maylee.”

“Hi, Dean!” Maylee smiles.

“Hello Maylee,” Dean replies.

“You have the same eyes as me!” Maylee says. She points to his eyes. “Mommy, can we go have some pie?”

“Sure sweetie,” you reply. You refuse to look Dean in the eye, but you can feel his gaze drilling into your skull.

“Cas can you take Maylee over to my vehicle so I can talk to Dean,” you ask.

“Yes, come on Maylee,” Castiel replies taking her hand and helping her up of the ground. They walk toward the parking lot.

You wait to face Dean until you know they are far enough away not to hear you. You face Dean. His face is holding yours in contemplation. His green orbs are holding yours tight.

“I know you want to ask so just ask,” you whisper.

“Is she mine?” Dean asks.

“Yes,” you reply.


End file.
